1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air filters and more particularly pertains to a new air filtering apparatus for purifying air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air filters is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,755 describes a water filtering type air cleaning unit. Another type of air filter is U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,954 which discloses an air purification apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that utilizes a combination of self-cleaning wet filters, and dry filters.